Love that lasts forever
by mistic-night1992
Summary: When Lord Voldermort strikes at Harrys House, Severus snape saves him after the horribal beaten of Vernon Dursleys. Although they are dead. Severus Snape was forced to have custudy of Harry, and Harry findsl love in the air. It is a new girl also... Not


Love That Lasts Forever.  
  
I beg of you. REVIEW!!!! I will probably not finish the story until I get some good tips. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 1: The return of Lord Voldermort and The save of.  
  
It was a late, bristle night, while the moon was shining beautifully. Harry pulled himself up from his small bed and went towards the window. He only wished he could go back to Hogworts but he had to wait a month. His uncle had been constantly beating him, not caring a bloody bit. His head ached and his legs were sore. One of his arms was badly bruised and had lots of cuts.  
  
It was 12:00 in the morning. Today is Harry's birthday. But the Dursleys did not care and would treat him like a dog, like any other day.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry", He murmured to himself. He climbed back into his uncomfortable bed, pulled the covers over him, and went to sleep.  
  
"Get up lazy boy!" His aunt shrieked. Harry picked up his glasses and managed to make it to the door without dropping on the floor to go to sleep. He went through the narrow hallway to the kitchen. He walked over to the stove, lit it, and cracked some eggs into the pan. When they were about done, he shut the stove off, took the pan and gave his uncle it.  
  
His uncle took the plate fiercely and started munching down the well cooked eggs.  
  
"Boy, your Uncle, Dudley, and I are going out for the day. I expect the house to be spotless, and the lawn mowed. We are having a guest tonight and we wish to make a good impression. Understand?" His aunt said sternly.  
  
"Yes aunt Petunia" Harry answered back softly, staring at Dudley eating his food like a human vacuum cleaner.  
It was soon then when the Dursleys had finally left. He, however, was not in the mood to do all the chores. He decided to make himself a snack before doing them. He went into the white kitchen and took out wheat bread, some turkey, and mayonnaise. He fixed himself a sandwich and munched it down quickly.  
  
He was just wiping his mouth and thought, Maybe I should write to Hermonie and Ron. I bet they are worried sick.  
  
He went to his small, little cupboard, took out a quill and a parchment. He then began to write:  
  
Dear Hermonie,  
  
How are you? I am terribly sorry that I haven't mailed you anything. It's just that I have been doing lots of chores and haven't had the time. I still have to complete all my homework because the Dursleys have me working around the house all day.  
  
Harry  
  
He sealed the letter and started to write to Ron:  
  
Ron, What's up mate? I am sorry I haven't wrote to you. It's just that I am working around the house constantly and never have time. Please write to me after you get this letter, or whenever you have free time.  
  
Harry  
  
He turned to his snow white owl and told her, "Hedwig, take this to Hermonie and Ron". The beautiful owl hooted and went off. He went out and went to go look what time it was. He looked at the didgital clock and said, "Bloody Hell! The Dursleys will be home soon.  
  
"Too late", His uncle said. It is obvious that the family had come home and didn't to any chores.  
  
"What did your aunt say to do while we were gone?" His uncle said, loudly. "Uh- do chores." He said weakly. "And what did you accomplish?" His uncle said forceful. "Nothing sir", Harry said softly. "I thought so." His uncle replied. Before he knew it, his uncle charged right at his ribs, making harry loose conscious, an his uncle saying, "What have we taught you how to obey us"? His uncle said at Harry, even though he was unconscious. His uncle constentaly kept slapping him, punching him, and even punching him.  
  
His uncle through the beaten up body in the cupboard, locking it.  
  
Harry woke up about 3 days later. His owl had still not have come back and he was terribly hurt. He heard footsteps upstairs and then heard several frightened screams. He couldn't do anything, by the effect of his Uncle's beating. He heard several footsteps coming downstairs. Then he heard the voice of Snape, "He is not here my lord. I will look some more and get right back to you", Snapes cold voice said. "Very well, Severus. Please do. Be sure to get back to me as soon as possible once you know where the boy is", The voice of Lord Voldermort said. Just hearing the voice made him shiver, knowing that he had probably killed the Dursleys. The thought killed him.  
  
He heard the footsteps disappear and Snape came strait to the cupboard. He opened the door and was shocked of the beaten up boy. "Potter, at least you had some brains to keep quiet. Hold still", Snape said. He gently picked up the broken boy. "Jesus Potter. Who did this? The dark lord or the Dursleys. Wait. he did not know where you were so It must have been-- - he stopped. "You are very lucky I came on the mission to find you. Luckily, I was the only one where you were and Voldermort never found out. I knew that you were beaten because the Dursleys confessed it to us" Snape said.  
  
"Oh" Harry just said. "We shall be transporting to Hogworts. Wait. Drink this" Snape responded. He gave Harry a small blue bottle. He slowly uncorked it and drank some of it. He dropped the bottle and he was sound asleep. Snape picked up some Floo powder and said loudly and clearly, "Hogworts!" 


End file.
